


Sharing Lunches

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro gets a job and Mahiru visits him at work.





	Sharing Lunches

“Mahiru, how would you feel if I start looking for a job?” Kuro asked as he helped him bring the food to the table. He was surprised by his words and he couldn’t answer him for a moment. Mahiru loved his boyfriend but he had to admit that he wasn’t the careerman type. “I’m not a vampire anymore and you started university last month.”

Understanding dawned on Mahiru and he realized that Kuro wanted to find a job for his sake. He smiled softly and moved behind Kuro. Mahiru wrapped his arm over his shoulders and rose onto his toes to kiss his neck. “Extra money will help but you don’t need to do that. You already help me a lot by doing with the chores while I’m at school.”

“It gets pretty boring while you’re in class so I might as well clean up the place. I like the rewards you give me when you get home.” Kuro turned in his arms so they were facing. He tenderly ran his finger over Mahiru’s lips. His smile was the greatest reward he could ask for. “Doing the dishes is still troublesome though. I miss the days where you could carry me on your shoulder or in your backpack.”

Since Kuro became human again, it was more difficult to sneak him into class with him. On the other hand, Mahiru was glad that they could finally hold hands in the sunlight. He reached up and brushed away his hair from his red eyes. “I loved having a sexy, vampire boyfriend but we can grow old together now. No matter what you are, Kuro, I love you.”

He pressed a kiss onto his brown hair and held him a little tighter. When he was a vampire, his greatest fear was losing Mahiru. It was inevitable that he would die first. He never imagined he would be able to share his life with him the way other couples could. Yet, they were able to find a way to stay together. Kuro was thankful for every moment they shared.

Mahiru gently pushed on his shoulder and urged him into a chair. He sat across from him and they started to eat. “What kind of job were you thinking of getting? An online gamer would be the perfect job for you.”

“We don’t have the money to buy the equipment for that. You already lecture me on the amount of games I play too.” He said and they both chuckled.

Kuro leaned back in his chair and said, “I talked to my siblings since they all managed to find jobs without a valid diploma. JeJe begged me to take his job so Mikuni would have someone else to torture. Lily offered to help me find a job at the Alicein manor. I don’t want to take money from our friends though. Tsurugi said there are a few openings in C3.”

“Is that a good idea? You still have your powers but it’s dangerous.” Worry crossed Mahiru’s eyes. Kuro reached across the table and squeezed his hand. After all the battles they fought together, they only wanted to have a simple life.

“Hyde worked a lot of part time jobs and he can refer me to one of those places. Hopefully, one of those jobs won’t make me interacting with a lot of people. Tiresome.” He said but he saw how Mahiru smiled knowingly. “With the extra money, we can go to that fancy ramen stand. Even better, we can buy a new dishwasher to replace that broken one. We won’t have to do as many dishes.”

“Sweetie, I have to confess something.” Mahiru had a slightly guilty expression as he glanced at the kitchen. Kuro didn’t know what Mahiru wanted to tell him since he rarely kept secrets from him. “We already have a dishwasher but I never use it. Dishwashers uses a lot of water and it’s better to wash dishes by hand. Right now, I’m just using it to hold our Tupperware.”

“I thought that thing didn’t work anymore.” Kuro’s eyes widened. “I’m going to start using it.”

“You can.” Mahiru shrugged and an impish grin spread across his face. Under the table, he stroked his foot over his leg as he added: “But I won’t give you any more rewards if you do. Using the dishwasher is cheating, afterall. Do you want to give those up?”

“Now that’s not fair, Mahiru.”

* * *

“You have a visitor, Kuro.” He turned when his co-worker said his name. In the doorway, Mahiru smiled at him. Kuro immediately stood and walked to his side. He worked for the museum so he was able to give Mahiru a free, yearly pass. His co-worker chuckled and said, “We need limit the number of times your boyfriend can come. You two are a cute couple but it’s distracting.”

“We can have lunch outside if that will help.” Mahiru offered. His class ended early so he decided to visit Kuro. Since he started his job as a museum security guard, they couldn’t eat lunch together often like they used to. He missed him but he knew that Kuro was working hard. He only visited him when he knew he was on his break.

“The weather is nice so we can eat outside.” Kuro nodded. As they walked out of the staff’s break room, he wrapped his arm around Mahiru’s waist. In return, he leaned his head against his shoulder. He knew that it wasn’t professional to be so affectionate at his workplace. Yet, Mahiru couldn’t help himself though. He loved Kuro. They stepped outside and Mahiru took a deep breath.

“This is the perfect weather for a small picnic.” Kuro placed his jacket on the steps before they sat down to eat. They opened the lunches Mahiru made and started to eat. “The weather network said the weekend will be nice too. We should go to the park and ride ours bikes. If you don’t want to exercise, we can have a date in the museum. you can teach me about the exhibits.”

“The only things I know about the artifacts is that they’re old and it’s my job to stand in front of them. I have Friday off so we can go to the park. Is there a way for me to convince you to have a relaxing picnic instead of a bike ride?” His eyes begged him not to torture him with exercise. Mahiru chuckled and nodded. How could he not give in when Kuro pleaded at him with his beautiful eyes?

Kuro took a bite of the riceball and said, “Everyone gets jealous whenever they see the lunch you pack me. You don’t need to make a fancy box like this every day. I know you’re busy with school.”

His kindness made Mahiru smile softly and he picked up a sausage. He held it against Kuro’s lips and he ate from his chopsticks. Mahiru took a napkin and wiped away the rice on the corner of his lips. “I love cooking for you, Kuro. It’s no bother at all. Anyways, I want you to have a lot of energy when you’re at work. You can’t say you’re too tired to work after you had a full meal.”

They finished eating and Mahiru gathered their lunchboxes. He placed them in his backpack and stared at the keychain he had. “After our date, we can stop by the mall. My cat keychain broke and I want to see if they can repair it. It’s pretty old so I might have to buy a new one. We should both get back to work before we get in trouble. Bye, Kuro.”

Mahiru kissed him softly before he left.

* * *

Kuro returned to their small apartment later than he intended. A small bag hanged from his fingers as he shifted through his pocket for his keys. He picked up the gift for Mahiru on his way home and it took the staff awhile to wrap it. As quietly as he could, Kuro walked inside and he slipped off his shoes. He noticed soft music flow into the living room and he wondered if Mahiru was studying late.

He entered the room and found Mahiru asleep on the couch. From the candles around him and the plate of fruits, he knew that he had a romantic night planned. He wished he came home earlier to enjoy the night with him. Kuro stroked his hair and tucked the loose strands behind his ear. He pressed a light kiss on his temple and then whispered: “I’m home, Mahiru.”

“Kuro?” He mumbled his name and his eyes fluttered open. Mahiru smiled when he saw Kuro and circled his arms around him. He pulled him close so he could give him a small kiss. “Welcome home.”

“I thought we agreed that you don’t need to stay up and wait for me to come home. I texted you that I might be a little late. You could’ve gone to sleep first.” He sat on the edge of the couch and leaned over him. The candlelight casted a warm glow over Mahiru’s skin and he caressed his cheek.

“It’s okay, I want to greet you when you come home. I loved how you would say ‘welcome home’ whenever I got back from school. It felt like we’re an old married couple. How was work at the museum? Did someone try to rob the exhibit?” Mahiru massaged his shoulders and he relaxed.

“Thankfully, it was an uneventful day and nothing happened. But I’m still tired from standing around so much. Can you keep stroking my hair like that?” He asked and Mahiru was more than happy to continue. He leaned into his fingers and said: “I’m sorry I was out late. I had to pick something up for you.”

“A present? It’s not my birthday or a special occasion so you didn’t need to buy me anything.” Mahiru sat up and settled himself next to him. He placed the small bag on his lap and Kuro felt a little nervous as he dug through the tissue paper. He pulled a golden sun out of the bag and gasped, “This is beautiful, Kuro.”

“I got my first paycheque tonight and I wanted to buy a present for you. I wouldn’t have gotten this job without your encouragement. Thank you, Mahiru.” There were a million more reasons Kuro was grateful to have met him. He took the necklace and slipped it around Mahiru’s neck. “You gave me a bell when we made a contract. It’s time I gave you something too. There’s a clip in that bag so you can make the sun a charm for your backpack like a keychain.”

“I love it.” He crawled onto his lap and kissed him. Kuro placed his hand on his hips and pulled him closer so their bodies were pressed together. He whispered Mahiru’s name and ran his tongue over the seam of his lips. He parted his lips for him and the kiss deepened. Mahiru broke the kiss and said, “I actually have a present for you.”

Without moving off his lap, he took out his present from where he hid it between the cushions. Mahiru grinned and twirled a pair of fluffy handcuffs around his finger. “Officer, I would like to report a crime. My boyfriend has been very busy lately and it makes me lonely sometimes. I’m not used to sharing him with other people. Can I borrow your handcuffs?”

“It is a terrible crime to make you lonely.” He chuckled and played along. Mahiru started to unbutton his uniform and circled his finger over his skin. His breath quickened as his finger moved lower. “I don’t think I’ll arrest him though. You also committed a crime that I need to arrest you for.”

“And what would that be?” He raised a brow at him.

“You stole my heart.” Kuro answered and they both laughed at his cheesy joke.


End file.
